Leinas Rockbruise
Leinas Rockbruise (レイナース・ロックブルズ) is the only female member of the Four Imperial Knights of the Baharuth Empire. Appearance Leinas has blond hair that looks like cloth and covers the right side of her face. Personality Leinas prioritizes her own life above all else, it is said that she has the least loyalty among the Four Imperial Knights. She works for Jircniv only because it is most profitable for her to do so, and will immediately abandon her position if someone else can provide her with what she wants. Background Leinas was once a member of a noble family of the Baharuth Empire, before all the nobles were purged. She earned fame for herself by defeating monsters around her family's territory. However, one fated day, after defeating a certain monster, she was cursed with an "incurable" curse, which disfigured the right side of her face. Knowing her appearance would bring shame upon them, her family cut all ties to Leinas and she was dumped by her fiance. Afterwards, Leinas' only goal in life became to find a way to cure the "incurable" curse. Her abilities eventually caught Jircniv's attention, whom allowed her to have her revenge on her family and the fiance who had turned his back on her in exchange for her becoming part of his Four Imperial Knights. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Leinas was part of the envoy that escorted Jircniv to meet with Ainz in order to make restitution for the invasion force by the worker groups. She became paralyzed in fear and horror when she witnessed the death knights emerging from the fortress. While meeting with Ainz, she was planning to run away from the envoy to save her own skin. Yet she hadn't done so due to the thought that the death knights might have preferred going for those who ran away instead. Afterwards, she feasted with the rest of the envoy on the banquet that was prepared by the death knights and Pleiades maids. All the while she was clicking her tongue in envy for the battle maids' beauty which was enticing the rest of the men present. Abilities Leinas is one of the Four Imperial Knights, the strongest elite military unit of the Baharuth Empire. She is noted to be slightly weaker than Gazef Stronoff. She is shown to be quite athletic, as she managed to perform a leap from her horse to the Emperor's carriage while wearing plate armor, with both transports moving at a full gallop. Known Classes * Noble Fighter * Priest * Cursed Knight (?) Relationships Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix Though she is one of the Four Imperial Knights and Jircniv's private guard, she is willing to abandon the emperor if she ever feels that her life is at risk, thus making her the one with the least loyalty among the Four Imperial Knights. Trivia * Leinas is implied to have some sort of ailment on the right side of her face. * She has the habit of daydreaming and she keeps a "diary of revenge". Quotes * (To Jirnicv): "Please allow me to make my own life my top priority. I apologize if I get in your way." * (To Jirnicv): "Do you mind if I run first?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Knights Category:Priests Category:Magic Caster Category:Imperial Army Category:Four Imperial Knights Category:Baharuth Empire